Through Time
by Sleets
Summary: Rancor is an average 14 year old boy living with his step parents. Until they got involved in a car accident and Rancor is orphaned a second time. This time, his adoptive parents are far away in the most impossible place. Rancor's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I made up this story by myself; I won't exactly give you a full summary unless people want me to. It's going to be a long story! Have fun reading!

_Copyrighted: Sleets_

**Numbed**

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there.  
I've become so tired, so much more aware."  
_Numb by Linkin Park_

"Rancor! Fetch me the car keys would you?"

The boy who was sitting hunched over the dining table looked up. His face was expressionless, but his unique green eyes burned fiercely. He bowed his head, his hair hiding his face again as he half-snatched, half-dragged the keys off the table and walked over to his mother.

Rancor's mother, a tall woman with short clean-cut hair grabbed the keys. "Now be a good boy and stay at home okay? If any stranger wants to come inside, say Mommy doesn't give the permission okay?"

Rancor clenched his fist silently. This woman was not his blood mother. His real mother is in heaven, or so he believed, watching over him. His father joined her not long ago. They must be happy in the sky, enjoying freedom and perhaps a cup of heavenly coffee each morning. What about him?

He gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Yes who?" His stepmother raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, **_mom_**."

The woman nodded in satisfaction. "Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Rancor focused his eyes on a spider crawling on his shirt, trying to pretend he did not hear the mock in the voice.

As soon as the car drove off, he relaxed, letting himself drop backwards onto the couch. A gentle breeze swept inside the house, cooling him briefly. Soon, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the wind continuously ruffling his dark hair.

A blaring wail of an alarm woke Rancor up.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked out of the window. The distinctive colors of a police car loomed nearer, and he ran out to see what's happened.

To his surprise, the car stopped outside. The police who stepped out was not even taller than him, with a gruff looking face. Rancor peered at the tag on his shirt. Mr. Clumps.

Mr. Clumps narrowed his pale blue eyes. "Rancor?"

Rancor nodded. He could understand how some people couldn't register his name; he was named by his stepmother, who was his mother's 'friend'. His poor mother didn't get to see what kind of 'friend' she had; a 'friend' who only wants her fortune.

The police looked solemn. Rancor could guess what's coming up. It was this kind of scene he often saw in the television. The moody atmosphere. The feeling of death.

"I'm sorry, Rancor. Your step parents got involved in an accident. They were killed instantly."

Rancor stared at the police for a long time, his eyes revealing nothing. Rain began to fall, as if Heaven was mourning for the lost souls-no, him. Those people who were once his 'parents' did not deserve mourning from anyone.

Mr. Clumps was looking irritated, occasionally shaking the rain off his hair. "So, aren't you supposed to be wailing?"

Rancor broke eye contact and turned his head away. "I don't waste my breath. If they're gone, they're gone."

Mr. Clumps raised one eyebrow. This was the first case he's seen. A boy who lost everything he had didn't even look like he cared. "Are you aware of what's going to happen to you?"

"No," Rancor replied frankly, gazing at the police. "But I can see you're dying to tell me."

Mr. Clumps ignored his tone. "You are not supposed to have any relatives, but it seems you do. A far away relative, according to the police department. You will be sent there." The officer began to walk away, his boots splashing the puddles.

"Wait!" Rancor took a step forward. "May I know where I will be sent to?"

A smile played at Mr. Clumps' lips. At least this boy showed a little concern. "North Atlanta."

He moved away, his feet making thumping noises against the ground. He got inside his car and drove off, leaving Rancor standing in the rain.

Rancor stayed where he was for a while. For the first time in his life, he felt extremely alone and worse still, afraid. With a sick jolt, he realized he was wishing his step parents were still here. He let the pouring rain fall on his face for a moment, feeling them slid off his face and onto his body. Then, flicking his hair away, he headed back towards the house, prepared to pack.

Rancor had lost everything in an hour, but it didn't matter to him anymore.

Everything had numbed him of all emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yay, finally finished the second chappie! Things are getting more interesting...

_Copyrighted: Sleets_

_Please don't steal._

**Me Against The World**

"I've got no place to go, I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall, they think they know it all"  
_Me Against The World by Simple Plan_

A knock came. It sounded deafening against the silence. Rancor glanced up, lifting his elbows away from his knees.

The young officer he had encountered earlier on had returned, followed by a taller, older man in his 40s.

The older officer gestured at the younger one, who scurried off. The door clicked shut behind them. Rancor was left alone with a strict-looking man.

The officer walked towards him and sat on the bench opposite him. "So…" he began in a deep voice. "I was told you were sent here to your relatives."

"If you know, why ask?" Rancor asked irritably. He had been on extremely long hours of flight, and after which, he had been questioned so many times by everyone, be it the captain of the plane, who for some reason, had gone down to look at him, or the various people at the airport in Atlanta. Everything seemed like a story. Rancor could just laugh out at how ridiculous his life is. What is this? Relatives at Atlanta, which was half way across the world?

Rancor let out a smirk, and the police officer looked up from his documents. He narrowed his eyes with clear disapproval. "So your name is Rancor?"

"You have everything in that document of yours. So why ask?"

The police officer did not seem affected. He held out a hand. "My name is Stan."

Rancour did not take his hand.

Stan lowered his hand and eyed Rancour. "Do you know about your relatives here?"

Rancor was about to shake his head, but quickly changed his mind. In this bizarre place, it was best to lie. "Yes."

Stan's blue eyes widened. "Who are they? Could you tell me everything you know?"

Rancor blinked. "I thought you knew everything."

Stan lowered his eyes and continued browsing through the papers. "Well, the department in London sent a letter to us, saying your relatives, apparently your long-distant uncle, have called for you to be sent here. They paid quite a tidy sum too, for your plane ticket. But I have no record of whoever sending for you."

Rancor raised one eyebrow. Things are getting stranger with every passing minute. "So? I know who my uncle is, and I can find my own way to him. Just let me go."

Stan shook his head. "Unfortunately not, young lad. Without the proper documents, you cannot leave this place. Stay here and be good." With that, he stood up and reached for his pocket.

Rancor watched silently as he searched for the right key and pushed it into the lock. Slowly, Rancor reached out for his jacket, and the other hand, for his backpack.

The officer turned the lock. Rancor stood up.

The door creaked open. With an amazing speed, Rancor flung his bag over his shoulder and made a dash. Stan leapt back in shock, pressing himself back against the open door. Rancor gripped his jacket tightly in one hand and flung his bag over his other shoulder. A shout came from behind, followed by a wail of an alarm. Rancor looked around wildly and willed himself to run faster.

With a sinking heart, Rancor realized that there was a security check right in front of him. 6 burly officers spread themselves out to block his way behind the security machines. Rancor thought fast. Bunching his muscles, he leapt, just managing to firmly place one foot over a metal machine. Then, he flung himself over the officers' heads.

Rancor landed hard, and flinched as pain radiated from his hand. Without stopping, Rancor got to his feet and started to run again. Very soon, he began to tire, but luck was on his side, because the exit was right ahead of him. Rancor smiled and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the exit.

Just as he was centimeters away, a hand blocked him. Rancor stopped abruptly, and saw a very tall man stopping him. The man snickered. Rancor took one last look back, and seeing the flow of men rushing towards him, he quickly ducked, right underneath the tall guy's hand.

The cold air met him outside, and a blast of chilly wind slowed him down. Quickly, Rancor threw on his jacket over his sweater, and went on running.

For a long time, Rancor ran, not ever looking back, until he could no longer hear the shouts of the people. He slowed down and took off his jacket. Sweat dripped from his head, despite the cold weather.

"You don't look local," a gruff voice made him turn around.

A stout boy cast his shadow over Rancor. Rancor stood up and clenched his fist. He was much taller and this boy did not look threatening.

Rancor then realized how wrong he was, as more shapes began to appear. With a sinking heart, Rancor found himself surrounded by boys at least two years older than him.

The short boy, which Rancor assumed to be the leader, let out a toothy grin. "What's in your backpack? Give it to us, or you'll pay."

Rancor gritted his teeth. His injured hand hung limply on one side, but his other fist was clenched. Rancor lashed out that hand.

The short boy staggered back, a red mark on his cheek. His eyes were tiny slits of fury. "Get him!"

Rancor took one look and fled. He felt like he had been running forever. If he was back in London, he would have won the cross-country race. Thankfully, those boys look like they had been living in luxury, and soon fell back, panting heavily.

Rancor slowed down, but did not stop to rest. His hand was beginning to feel numb. He just kept on walking and walking, as snow began to fall.

The sun was now directly over his head, yet he was freezing. Closing his eyes, he began to think as his legs moved by themselves across the white world. After everything that had happened, all the people he had faced, Rancor felt that the whole world was against him.

No, he was against the whole world.

Finally, Rancor could walk no more and collapsed. He lay in the snow, enjoying the coolness that seeped through his clothes. He didn't know how long he slept, until the cold began to nip at his bones. Reluctantly, Rancor got up.

That was when he realized he was no longer alone.

Rancor spun around, and found himself face to face with a group of people, who did not look like any of the people around here at all.


	3. The Tribe of Lasting Snow

_Copyrighted Sleets. Please don't steal.  
Credits to Warriors for Tribe idea._

**The Tribe of Lasting Snow**

**Tribe Chief**

Crag  
A tall man of 40 seasons with a rugged face and fairly long black hair, green eyes  
He is fair and strict, but sometimes showed kindness

**Tribe Deputy**

Sear  
A slightly shorter man of 35 seasons with short reddish hair and matching eyes  
He is slightly snappy but otherwise, a good friend

**Tribe Healer**

Arcane  
A slim girl of 18 seasons with fair hair and blue eyes  
She is kind and quiet, talented for her age; she became a healer when her mentor retired.

**Tribe Hunters/Fighters**

Canine  
A fairly muscular man of 30 seasons with dark long brown hair and amber eyes  
He is fierce and loyal

Bane  
A strong man of 34 seasons with black hair and matching eyes  
He is restricted but very vicious when it comes to protecting others

Fly   
A tall girl of 28 seasons with brown hair and hazel eyes  
She is a little harsh with her words but is a fast and wonderful hunter with agile legs

Petiole   
A shorter girl of 25 seasons with pale hair and green-blue eyes  
She is shy and hates violence but is good at hunting

Dart  
An agile girl of 26 seasons with long brown hair and blue eyes  
She is outspoken and a bit prickly

Thistle  
A tall man of 28 seasons with golden-brown hair and green eyes  
He is sharp and pays attention to every detail

Sage  
A small-sized man of 36 seasons with dark purple hair and purple eyes  
He is mysterious and rarely speaks, and even though he hunts and fights like everyone else, it was rumored that he was once a  
healer in another tribe

Osprey   
A strong man of 27 seasons with brown hair and green eyes  
He loves to be with ospreys in the forets, which earned him his name. He is kind and gentle.

Talon  
A fairly muscular man of 28 seasons with reddish-brown hair and green eyes  
He dislikes his brother's liking to ospreys and thinks a man should be fighting instead of playing with animals. He still is a  
a protective brother and does his best

**Tribe Novices**

Laud  
A small girl of 12 seasons with dark brown hair and blue eyes  
She lacks confidence but actually shows talent, especially in hunting

Whiz   
A fast boy of 13 seasons with black hair and blue eyes  
He is a brilliant runner and would make a great hunter. He is intelligent with his words, especially around girls.

Dust  
A tall and well-built boy of 15 seasons with dusty brown hair and eyes  
He doesn't speak much but is good at almost everything, especially swimming.

Asphalt  
A tall girl of 14 seasons with black hair and dark brown eyes  
She loves mischief but avoids getting into trouble

Chloe  
A tall girl of 15 seasons with medium-length brown hair and green eyes  
Unlike her sister, Asphalt, she is gentler but is practical. She envies her sister's name and wished she had a less gentle name.

**Tribe Queens**

Frost  
A slim girl of 26 seasons with frosty-blue hair and darker eyes  
She is quiet and gentle

Ashen  
A pale-faced girl of 24 seasons with brown hair and black eyes  
She is playful but serious in many things

**Tribe Elders**

Season  
A strong man of 64 seasons with reddish hair and serious blue eyes  
Wise and advises Crag; he was the previous leader

Sight  
A sightless woman of 68 seasons with long black-white hair  
Her eyesight failed at 60 seasons but she is still rumored to be able to see things other can't. She was Arcane's mentor.


End file.
